


Adjustment

by noblesparrow



Series: Divergence [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear of Death, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesparrow/pseuds/noblesparrow
Summary: “Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks.“Yes,” Anakin nods, “and no. I love Padmé and the order… But I can’t have both. I had to choose one. I know I made the right choice. I just need to get used to it.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885909
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. The Final Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short scenes that might lead up to another longer work like my previous work "Attachments Are Not Sins". I don't know how many chapters this will have. We will just have to see how many come to mind! Also, if anyone has suggestions on how to title works, I desperately need help. I hope you enjoy these as I post!

Obi-Wan walks through the temple to Anakin’s quarters. It has been two days since he resigned from the Galactic Army of the Republic and his leaving from the Jedi Order. He is due to have his quarters empty by today. It is his final day at the temple. Despite all the meetings and briefings he has been called to, Obi-Wan is determined to make time to see Anakin on his final day.

Obi-Wan turns down the hall and approaches Anakin’s door. When it opens, Obi-Wan feels a pull at his heart. Anakin’s room once filled and decorated with trinkets of Anakin’s making, ship parts, computer hard drives, and tools is now empty except for the bed and the storage boxes that are given in a Jedi’s quarters. Anakin has his final two bags on the bed, where he is checking them over before leaving. Anakin sees Obi-Wan and stands up straight to face his master.

Anakin wears clothes that Obi-Wan has never seen him wear. His tunic is gone. He wears a simple off-white, collared shirt tucked into brown pants. His pants are tucked into his brown boots. He wears a long duster coat that reaches the back of his knees. Obi-Wan blinks.

“You look… very…”

“Civilian?” Anakin chuckles.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nods.

Anakin shrugs, walking out from behind the bed so Obi-Wan can get a better look.

“Padmé got it for me,” he explains with a smile, “she says it suits me, but I’m not too sure.”

“It’s certainly a new look for you,” Obi-Wan says, managing a smile.

Anakin chuckles, closing his duffle bag and moving to his backpack. He picks up his lightsaber from behind his duffle bag and puts it in his backpack. Obi-Wan points to it.

“You’re keeping it?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Anakin shrugs, “no one’s said that I can’t keep it. So, I’m just not going to say anything about it and take it with me. What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you on your last day,” he says, “wanted to see you off.”

Anakin nods. He glances around his empty room. Obi-Wan folds his arms, taking a step into the room.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Yes,” Anakin nods, “and no. I love Padmé and the order… But I can’t have both. I had to choose one. I know I made the right choice. I just need to get used to it.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan nods.

“Are you alright?” Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan nods.

“I’m not adjusted yet, but I’m alright. It’s going to be strange not having you around.”

“I’ll still be in Corusant. For a while at least. Odds are, we’ll run into each other,” Anakin says, optimistically.

“I’m sure.”

There is a pause that rises between them. Anakin picks up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

“I think I’m all packed,” Anakin says.

“How did you move everything out so quickly?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Ahsoka helped me,” Anakin explains, “she had to go to work today, but we moved almost everything out yesterday. I’ll be spending the next few days going through everything and trying to find places for it all- if Padmé doesn’t think any of its junk.”

Obi-Wan holds out a hand towards Anakin’s duffle bag.

“Let me help you with that.”

Anakin shrugs and hands his master the duffle bag. They walk to the open door. When they reach the doorway, Anakin turns around and looks back at the empty room. He takes in the emptiness. The room has been his for so long. He had never imagined giving it up before his death serving the order. Obi-Wan puts a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Do you need a moment?”

Anakin shakes his head.

“No, let’s go.”

The door to the room closes. Anakin pulls out his key card and drops it to the floor outside of the room. Then he turns away from the room and walks down the hall with Obi-Wan.

As they walk together, Obi-Wan speaks.

“Where will you go?” he asks.

“Well,” Anakin says, “I’ve moved in with Padmé. That’s consumed the past two days. Once I get settled in there, I’ll be off to look for a job.”

“What sort of job?”

“Maybe a mechanic? Or something to do with droid programming. I think I’m pretty good at both of those things.”

“I think something like either of those would suit you,” Obi-Wan nods, “perhaps you could work for the republic fixing military ships.”

Obi-Wan’s commlink beeps, but he ignores it.

“I don’t know,” Anakin shrugs, “I kind of like the idea of just taking a civilian job for a while. Padmé still wants to continue her career in politics. One of us needs to be able to take off work to take care of the kids. A military job is not conducive to that sort of thing. Maybe once the kids are older, I might go back to it.”

“That’s true. Will you stay on Corusant then? Once the children are born, I mean?”

“Well,” Anakin explains, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder, “that’s where we haven’t decided. Padmé would like to finish out her term in the senate once she recovers after birth. Then she’s talked about wanting to raise the kids on Naboo.”

“Naboo would be a nice place to raise them,” Obi-Wan says, trying to hide his sadness at the possibility of his good friend moving off-world.

“I think so, too. Better than Tatooine, if we’re thinking about home planets,” Anakin says with a chuckle, “who would think taking a kid back to that place would be a good idea?”

“How do you feel about moving off Corusant?” Obi-Wan asks as they turn onto one of the larger hallways.

Anakin shrugs.

“It would be new. I’ve got a lot of friends here, but they’re all either in the military or in the order. Most of you wouldn’t have time to see me anyway. Wherever we move, I’m going to have to meet new people.”

Obi-Wan’s commlink beeps again. Anakin notices this time, but neither of them says a word. They approach the entrance to the temple.

“How is Padmé?” Obi-Wan asks.

“She’s alright. I’m glad I’m moving in now. The closer she gets to giving birth, the closer I need to be.”

Obi-Wan nods as his commlink beeps a third time. They stop at the temple entrance. Anakin gestures to the commlink.

“Go on,” he says with a smile, “they need you to save the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan hands the duffle back to Anakin.

“Good luck to you, Anakin,” he says, extending his hand.

Anakin shakes his hand.

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin says, “give them my regards. And farewells.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan nods, “don’t be afraid to keep in touch. I might be able to respond right away, but I will still want to hear from you. Tell me when the twins come.”

“Of course. Don’t be afraid to stop by if you’re on Corusant,” Anakin says, “I’ll see you soon, Obi-Wan.”

“You, too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan nods.

Obi-Wan walks past Anakin and down the hall. Obi-Wan resists the urge to turn around and watch Anakin leave the building. He knows that this is not the end of his friendship with Anakin, just the end of Anakin’s life as a Jedi. He casts his eyes to the floor, thinking about his brother leaving the order. He will miss having his closest friend with him in meetings like the one he is on his way to now. Missions in the war will certainly not be the same without his spontaneous antics that no other Jedi would ever consider doing. Obi-Wan sighs and pushes these thoughts aside as he reaches the conference room doors. He cannot spend his time thinking about Anakin now. Now, he must focus on the task at hand.

The doors open and Obi-Wan walks down the steps to stand by the hologram that Masters, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, and Ki-Audi Mundi stand around. Master Mundi turns to Obi-Wan.

“Where have you been? We’ve been waiting.”

“I’m sorry, masters,” Obi-Wan says, “today is Anakin’s last day. I wanted to see him off. He sends his regards and farewells.”

The others in the room nod. Master Windu folds his arms across his chest.

“Well, now that we’re all here, let’s begin.”

* * *

Anakin watches Obi-Wan walk down the hall. A strange feeling of sadness comes over him knowing that the temple is no longer his home and that he and his best friend are no longer on the same path. He still feels part of the war. Part of him expects his commlink to beep, telling him that he too is late for an important meeting. He glances down at his wrist, but his commlink is no longer there. Something inside him hurts. He looks up as Obi-Wan turns the corner and is gone from his sight. He looks at the ground, slightly embarrassed for a reason that he cannot explain. He sighs. He adjusts the backpack on his shoulder, picks up the duffle bag, and walks out of the temple.

He walks down the temple steps and out to where his bike is parked. He has two bags already strapped to the back. He walks up to it and drops the bags that he is carrying on the ground. He begins working to make room for the final two bags when someone walks up to him.

“Master Plo,” Anakin says surprised.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Master Plo Koon says, “how are you?”

“I’m alright,” Anakin says, “I’m just finishing packing my stuff. My room’s empty- which was a weird sight. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m quite alright,” Master Plo answers, “I wanted to ask you something before you left.”

“What is it?” Anakin asks, kneeling by his bags.

“When you left the council meeting, I couldn’t help but notice that Little ‘Soka was waiting for you outside the room,” he explains, “I wanted to know if she is alright. If she is doing well outside of the order.”

“She’s alright,” Anakin nods, picking his duffle bag off the ground. He puts it on the back of his bike. “She’s got a job that she seems to enjoy. I just started to see her again since she left the order.”

“Is she happy?” Master Plo asks, watching Anakin secure his duffle bag.

“Yeah, I think so,” Anakin answers, grabbing his backpack next. He notices the look of concern on Master Plo’s face as he puts his backpack on the back of the bike. “She told me that she misses you. You mean a lot to her, you know.”

He nods, seeming to be relieved.

“She means a lot to me as well,” he answers, “I just want to make sure she is doing well and, hopefully, happy.”

“I’m pretty sure she is,” Anakin nods with a smile, “I’ll tell her you said so.”

“Could you also tell her that if she ever needs help, that I am still here for her?”

“I will,” Anakin nods, “that will mean a lot to her.”

Master Plo nods.

“I’ll leave you to your business,” he says, “May the force be with you, Anakin.”

“Same to you, Master Plo.”

Master Plo gives Anakin a short bow. Then he turns and walks back to the temple. Anakin finishes securing the bags to his bike and mounts it. Putting his hands on the handles and looks at the temple. He will see it again, but more than likely never again from the inside. He takes in the sight of the sun hitting it. The Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings walking about. The lightsaber training happening out in the open. His childhood and early adulthood memories run through his mind. So much of his life has been spent here. So much of it he will miss, but life is not stagnant. Things change. Desires change. Anakin turns back to his bike and starts it up. Then he pushes the accelerator and flies off, leaving the Jedi Temple behind him.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are they about the same thing every time?” she asks.
> 
> He nods.
> 
> “Tell me what it’s about,” she whispers.
> 
> “No,” he says, shaking his head, “I don’t want to tell you.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because…” He shakes his head. “Because they’re about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I know I should probably have a posting schedule, but I don't have these pre-written and I'm in my last semester of college. It's a pretty busy time for me at the moment. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the others!

“Is Anakin still asleep?” Ahsoka asks as Padmé walks into the kitchen of Padmé and Anakin’s apartment.

“Yes, I’m glad, too. He needs the rest,” Padmé says, “It’s been a busy two weeks for him. Leaving the order to getting a job with you to starting that job so quickly- everything just hit him at once.” Padmé pauses. “I never properly thanked you for helping Anakin get a job.”

“I’m happy to help,” Ahsoka smiles, “Anakin needed work, my boss needed an extra set of hands- everyone wins. I think my boss is happy to have him. He knows how much Anakin taught me about engines and computers. He’s happy to have my teacher on the payroll.”

Padmé waves a hand at Ahsoka as Ahsoka cuts vegetables.

“You don’t have to do that! You’re a guest.”

“I want to! And you’re pregnant. Let me help,” Ahsoka laughs. She knits her brow a little in thought. “Anakin mentioned to me that the Chancellor contacted you wanting to see Anakin.”

“Yes,” Padmé nods, “the chancellor asked me to send Anakin to him.”

“It may not be any of my business, but why would he want to see him?”

“I’m not sure. The chancellor asked me about him when he found out Anakin had decided to leave the Order,” Padmé explains, “I explained everything to him, but he still wanted to talk to Anakin himself. The chancellor has always favored Anakin. I’m sure he just wants to talk to Anakin personally about it.”

“Does that seem strange to you? Or am I being unreasonable?” Ahsoka asks.

“No, it’s strange to me too,” Padmé answers glancing at the ground, “but I don’t think there is too much to worry about. Anakin is moving on from his old life. Not everyone knows about it or is adjusted to it. It will take time for others to understand.”

“I’ll want to hear what they talk about,” Ahsoka says, “the chancellor has always given me a strange feeling.”

“The longer I know him, the more I agree with you.”

“Anyway, how have you been doing? The Senate, the babies, everything.”

“Strangely enough, I feel more relaxed. Maybe it’s because Anakin and I aren’t a secret anymore. He’s moved in and friends know about it now. I don’t know how much longer this peace in my mind will last, but I’m enjoying it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Ahsoka smiles, “you need as little stress as possible.”

Padmé laughs and nods in agreement. They hear the bedroom door open. Heavy footsteps come down the hall. Anakin wanders into the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower he took earlier.

“Well, look who’s awake,” Ahsoka smiles.

Anakin gives a mumbled greeting as he moves past her to get a cup. He fills it with water and downs the glass in one gulp. He fills it again and brings the cup to a chair at the island bar. He sits across from Ahsoka and next to Padmé as she gathers vegetables of her own to prepare.

“I didn’t think we would see you until tomorrow,” Padmé smiles.

“Me neither,” Anakin shrugs, “but here I am.”

“Did you sleep well?” Ahsoka asks.

“Yeah,” he nods, through a yawn.

“Moving from military master-mind to common civilian will take it out of you,” Ahsoka jokes.

Anakin laughs with a nod and sips on the water. He remains quiet for a while as the girls continue chatting while preparing the dinner. Eventually, he lays his head down on the counter and drifts off to sleep again. Padmé notices first. She stops what she is doing and leans down to look at his face. She giggles at him. Ahsoka looks at Anakin for a moment, then she looks at Padmé whispers:

“Is he asleep?”

Padmé nods with a smile. She rests her arms on the counter and rests her chin on her arms. Ahsoka smiles at the joy Padmé is reveling in because of Anakin’s drowsiness. Ahsoka holds her laughs in and continues preparing dinner. Padmé eventually gets back up and begins helping Ahsoka again. After a while, Anakin jumps and is suddenly awake. The girls stop what they are doing and look at him.

“Are you alright, Ani?” Padmé asks.

He nods, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Weird dream,” he says.

Ahsoka notices the worried look Padmé bares for only a moment, but the look is gone before Ahsoka can ask anything about it.

“Do you need to go back to sleep?” Padmé asks with a smile.

Anakin rubs a hand over his face shaking his head.

“No, I’m okay.” He drinks his water. “I’m fine.”

“Well, good,” Ahsoka says, “because dinner is ready.”

* * *

“Anakin!” Padme screams through her tears, “Anakin! Please! Where are you? Anakin, help me!”

Anakin sits up straight in bed, sweat running down his face and his chest. He looks to Padmé, who lays next to him in bed sleeping peacefully. He looks forward again leaning back on his hands. His heart pounds against his chest so hard, it hurts him. He brings his legs over the side of the bed and rests his arms on his knees. He rubs his hands over his face, trying to breathe. His stomach twists and turns, hurting him. He does not even try to lay back down. He knows, for the third night in a row, sleep is not in his future. He gets up from the bed and grabs his shirt off the chair next to the bed. Dragging his feet, he walks out of the bedroom, slipping on his shirt as he goes.

He sits on the arm of the couch in the living room looking out over Corusant, the city that never seems to sleep. His thoughts put him in a daze. His eyes lose their focus as his mind drifts away to his nightmares. Padmé’s screams haunt him. They horrify him. He can see the tears running down her face. He can hardly bear it.

He brushes his clumpy, sweaty hair off of his forehead. He swallows to try and push his nerves down. Though, nothing calms his pounding heart or his turning stomach.

“Ani?”

He looks behind him to see Padmé walking towards him. Her flowing nightgown loosely draped over her body. She puts her hand on his shoulder. When she gets a good look at his face, she knits her brow in worry.

“Ani, what’s wrong?” she asks.

He shakes his head and does not say a word. She puts a gentle hand on his cheek.

“You’re sweating. Do you have a fever?” she asks, putting a hand on his forehead.

“What? No,” he says, moving her hands away. He holds both of her small hands in his one hand. He looks away from her. She tilts her head slightly to the side.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

He nods.

“Are they about the same thing every time?” she asks.

He nods.

“Tell me what it’s about,” she whispers.

“No,” he says, shaking his head, “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” He shakes his head. “Because they’re about you.”

Padmé hesitates. She glances down at their hands.

“Tell me what happens.”

“No,” he snaps.

“Ani, you don’t have to carry this alone. Tell me what happens.”

He looks at her with fear in his eyes. His whole body hurts. He speaks.

“You die in childbirth,” he explains, “every time.”

Padmé instinctually slips a hand from his grasp and touches her belly.

“What about the twins?” she whispers.

“I don’t know,” Anakin explains, “I never see them. Just you.”

“What else happens?” she asks.

“That’s it,” he says, “it’s always short, and it’s always the same thing.”

Padmé steps closer, gently squeezing his hand and putting her free hand on his shoulder.

“It’s only a dream, Ani. I know you worry so much, but it’s only a dream-”

“Padmé, it’s just like the dreams I had about my mother!” he exclaims, “they’re exactly the same, and those dreams came true! Exactly like I saw them!”

Padmé pauses to think. Anakin stands up and begins pacing back and forth to work off some of his energy. He wipes the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Padme sits on the arm of the couch where Anakin had been sitting.

“Are you sure they’re the same?” she asks.

“Yes,” he answers, “it’s not some vague dream.”

She pauses again, looking at the ground while she thinks. Anakin watches her for a moment. She looks up at him.

“I don’t know anything about the Force,” she says, “it’s all a mystery to me, but could this have something to do with it? Do Jedi get dreams about the future?”

“Apparently!” he exclaims.

“Ani, be serious. Do they?”

Anakin shrugs with a sigh.

“Sometimes. It’s not too common anymore. I don’t know much about it, though.”

Padmé nods.

“Is this something that you could go talk to Master Kenobi about?”

Anakin shrugs.

“Maybe. We’ve never really talked much about dreams and visions like these.”

“I think you should go to him and see what he can tell you. Maybe he knows someone who has had dreams like these before.”

“I can go by the Temple tomorrow after I meet with the Chancellor,” Anakin nods, “do you know what he wants to see me about?”

“No,” Padmé admits, “he just told me he wanted to see you. He probably wants to talk to you about why you left the Order. He asked me about it, but I think he wants to hear it from you.”

Anakin nods. He casts his eyes towards the city. Padmé stands and touches his hand.

“Come back to bed with me,” she says.

“I won’t be able to sleep. You should go back, though. All three of you need sleep,” Anakin says, nodding to her belly.

“All three of us will sleep better with the man of the household there,” she says, smiling to try and get him to smile back.

He looks at her. He can see what she is trying to do. He forces a smile for her sake.

“Sure. I’ll come with you.”

They walk together back to the bedroom and retire for the rest of the night. Padmé falls asleep quickly snuggled into Anakin’s side, but Anakin is unable to sleep. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling until sunrise.


	3. The Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are one of our top military minds, Anakin. Pardon me, but I must make my offers tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I don't have a posting schedule. I finished this and just said you know what? Just post it. So here it is! It's kind of short, but I think it does its job. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, the title “Adjustment” bothers me. I think I’m going to change the title to “Trusting the Force” when I post the next chapter. Try searching for that if Adjustment stops bringing this up!

Anakin walks past the senate guards and approaches the chancellor’s office doors. When they open, he finds the chancellor sitting at his desk in front of a large glass window that over-looks Corusant. When he sees Anakin, he smiles and rises to his feet.

“Anakin,” he says with a smile, “come in.”

Anakin walks into the room, putting his hands behind his back as he walks.

“Hello, Your Excellency,” he says, “I was told you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, Anakin,” the chancellor nods, slowly walking out from behind the desk, “I was surprised to hear that you had left the Jedi Order, and, in turn, stepped down from the Galactic Army of the Republic.”

“Yes, Your Excellency…” Anakin says, cowering slightly, fearing the chancellor’s criticism. “I chose to step down.”

“Senator Amidala was explaining it to me,” the chancellor continues, “a secret marriage between you and the senator… I thought attachment was forbidden to a Jedi?”

“It is…” Anakin answers, cowering a little more.

The chancellor smiles.

“Your rebellious streak runs deeper than I once thought.”

“It would seem so,” Anakin shrugs, offering a nervous smile in return.

“I can only imagine the Jedi Council was not pleased with you.”

“No… They weren’t. If I hadn’t decided to step down, they would have expelled me.”

“Best you leave with your dignity,” the chancellor nods, “I have always found it strange that the Jedi do not allow attachment. After all, where would we be without those we care for so deeply?”

“I agree,” Anakin nods, “The Jedi did wonderful things for me. I learned so much, but I never could let go of attachments like they wanted me to. I tried.”

“Did you really?” the chancellor asks with a smile.

Anakin cannot help but smile back.

“Maybe not hard enough.”

The chancellor chuckles.

“Are you happy with your choice to step down? Is civilian life treating you well?”

“I’m still getting used to it. It hasn’t been very long at all,” Anakin explains, walking to the chancellor and slowly walking the perimeter of the office with him, “but, from what little I’ve seen, it’s been alright.”

The chancellor pauses and looks at Anakin closely.

“Are you well, Anakin? You seem worn down.”

“Everyone seems to be telling me that,” Anakin mumbles with a chuckle.

“Well, we are only your friends. We want to help you, especially in your time of transition,” the chancellor explains. He stops walking and faces Anakin directly. “I like to think that we are friends, Anakin. If there is anything that I can do for you, I hope you know that I am still here to help you. Please don’t let your decision to step away from politics deteriorate our friendship.”

Anakin nods with a smile.

“That means more than you know, Your Excellency. I’m honored to have your friendship.”

“Good. You have a great many talents, Anakin. I have always had confidence that you would excel in anything you did. Though, I am saddened that your skills will not be directly involved in service to the republic,” the chancellor says, “I know the Jedi could not offer you the life you wanted, but perhaps I can. Is there anything I could offer you that could bring you back into the Galactic Army of the Republic? Your skills are unmatched, even by your former master, General Kenobi.”

“You flatter me, Your Excellency,” Anakin nods, “I miss my command, but I have my family think about now.”

“What if I could give you back your command of the 501st unit? All I would have to do is give the word and they are yours once again.”

Anakin is rendered speechless for a moment.

“Your Excellency… That’s-”

“The least I could offer you,” the chancellor finishes.

Anakin has to take a moment to collect himself.

“I would never think I could just… come back,” he says, shaking his head, “I’m not a Jedi anymore. Would it not be strange to just hand me my command back?”

“I know how much you love the men of the 501st, and I believe I remember hearing that those men enjoy having you as their commander. If those things are true, I would think that your men would be thrilled to hear that you are returning.”

The chancellor pauses for a moment.

“Please consider this. Your talents in war are astounding. Though, I could see that your potential was being stifled by the Jedi Code. The Code often prevents the Jedi from doing what is necessary in war. After all, as the Jedi have said many times: they are peacekeepers. Not soldiers. As grateful as I am for the Jedi’s work in this war, I can’t help but wonder how a peacekeeper can maintain their values in the middle of a war. Now, you are free of them. You are one of our top military minds, Anakin. Pardon me, but I must make my offers tempting.”

“It certainly is…” Anakin nods, thinking about how much he would want to have the 501st back under his command. He could bring Ahsoka back as his second-in-command. He is well aware of the limits the Jedi Code placed on him. The chancellor has a point, in Anakin’s mind. He would not be nearly as limited as before. He could do more good and help bring a swifter ending to the war. His thoughts start to drift away, but he quickly reigns himself back in.

“It is a very tempting offer, Your Excellency,” Anakin nods, “but I really do need to think of-”

“Don’t decide right this minute,” the chancellor interrupts, holding up his hand, “this is not a decision that you need to make quickly. Go home. Think about it and then return with an answer. I do hope you will see the light in this offer.”

“I will deeply consider it,” Anakin nods, still in awe, “thank you, Your Excellency.”

The conversation is cut short when the door to the office opens and Masters Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, and Yoda enter the room followed by a few senators. Anakin catches a hint of frustration on the chancellor's face, but the look is gone in an instant.

“I’m afraid I have a meeting with these fine people. Do come by any time you would like to chat. I always enjoy having an old friend around, and I look forward to hearing what your answer will be.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency,” Anakin says, with a short bow, “I’ll be in touch.”

He walks towards the door, awkwardly making eye-contact with the Jedi entering the room. He gives a short bow to them. He offers a small smile to Luminara, who returns the gesture to him kindly. Then he leaves the room.

* * *

The chancellor welcomes the Jedi and the senators into the office. They all begin finding places to sit when Master Windu leans over to Luminara.

"What was Skywalker doing here?" he whispers.

"I don't know," she whispers back, "I don't know what business he would have now in the Senate building."

The masters leave their conversation there. They find their seats and begin their meeting with the chancellor and the others in the room.


End file.
